


Sharing Secrets (Bucky x Reader)

by spiritdragon6



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Astral Projection, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is cute and adorable, Bucky x Reader, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Flu, Fluff, Friday (marvel) - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hugs, Influenza, Iron Man - Freeform, James - Freeform, James Barnes - Freeform, Kisses, Mr stark is kinda an ass, Mutant Reader, Nightmares, Ooh secrets, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Remote vision, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, The winter soldier fanfiction, The winter soldier imagine, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, With a great booty, You have cool powers, bucky barnes fanfiction, bucky barnes imagine, but a nice one, friday - Freeform, is mentioned, shared secrets, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritdragon6/pseuds/spiritdragon6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a part of the Avengers. She doesn't know Bucky Barnes very well, so when she is approached by him to talk about his problems she's open to listening.</p><p>In which Bucky Barnes doesn't have anyone to talk to and it just so happens that you have so much time on your hands. Cue fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Secrets (Bucky x Reader)

“Oh hey,” you look up when the resident soldier of the tower take a seat on your right. It’s late into the evening. You know Bucky doesn’t come out of his room too much during the day, he likes to avoid company most of the time. He sits there next to you in silence and you continue flicking through the notifications on your phone. Bored, you start playing a game. You’re getting close to finishing your little game and you’re not really sure what’s going on with Bucky. _Should I ask, or…?_ You glance up when your game finishes. He’s sat there with his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyes staring at the ceiling. “You doing okay, Barnes?” His face twitches at your words as if he’s unsure how to respond to you. You make the screen on your phone go dark and clean it just for something to do. There’s a particularly annoying smudge that won’t come off…

“It’s Steve.” You look up at the sound of his voice, almost dropping your phone in surprise. You rest it on your knee and look at him.

“Steve?” Lifting his head, Bucky nods at you. He doesn’t speak further, though. You patiently wait for him to speak, knowing that he probably will at some point. Bucky licks his lips and waves his metal hand out in frustration.

“He’s convinced that the Bucky he knew all those years ago is still somewhere inside me. It’s ridiculous. He talks to me about things which I know is normal for any person. But it’s the way he treats me- it’s like I’m a hurt animal that he needs to take care of! It’s driving me wild!” He huffs. “The others aren’t much better. They try and act casual around me, but I know they tense up. I can see it in Natasha’s shoulders when I come into a room. Clint puts himself further away from me in the kitchen. Banner avoids me, full stop.” He sighs through his teeth. You watch him gently with caring eyes. You pick at your nails for a moment and when he doesn’t say anything else, you talk.

“The thing with Steve… he’s just so caught up in the past. I’m not really sure what you should do about that, but I’m happy to sit and discuss some ideas with you. I think you should talk to him about it if you haven’t already.” You pause and then carry on. “I can’t really speak about Nat. I guess the last time you saw her you shot her. She has two scars from you firing at her, so maybe she’s a little tense about that? I don’t know. I don’t think Clint is being personal about it. Clint doesn’t really tend to avoid people unless they piss him off and you haven’t. Ask him what’s up, he’ll be happy to chat.” _He also never shuts up,_ you think, but you don’t say that. “Bruce certainly isn’t being personal; he naturally shies away from being close to too many people at once because he thinks he’s a little unstable. It’s not personal.” You poke Bucky’s metal arm. He looks over to you. You smile and lift an eyebrow. “I mean this in the nicest possible way; it’s not all about you. We’ve all got our issues and we react to people in different ways.” You smile softly. “Don’t be too hard on yourself.” He sighs but doesn’t disagree with you.

You pick up your phone and stand. Stretching, you yawn. “I’m really beat. I’m around if you need anything, just ask FRIDAY where I am.” He nods in acknowledgement. “I’ll see you around,” you wave lightly and then walk off into the direction of your room.

***

A few days later, you miss the group breakfast. You were too busy being asleep to care. Knowing that none of the others are about in the kitchen at ten-thirty am, you elect to just stay in your PJ’s and head up to the kitchen. Smoothing your hair down, you rummage through the fridge for something. Finding nothing or interest, you decide to just have cereal. You grab the milk and shut the door. Humming to yourself, you collect your needed items to make yourself a bowl of cereal. You settle down at the breakfast bar and munch on your Fruit Loops.

“Morning,” someone says, scaring the motherloving shit out of you. Dropping your spoon with a clunk, you splutter and choke on your mouthful, somehow managing not to spit any out. When you’re finished with your struggle, you casually turn in your seat to see Bucky leaning into the fridge, looking for food.

“Hi,” you say, your voice a little strained from your morning fright. “I didn’t hear you come in.” He pauses and glances at you with a small frown.

“Sorry if I startled you.”

“Nah, it’s okay, I was way too invested in my breakfast.” You hold up the box of Fruit Loops and shake them. “Want some Fruit Loops?” He looks over to the box your holding, his face telling your he’s confused. He shrugs, shuts the fridge door and takes a seat next to you. You get up and grab a bowl and spoon for him, placing in in front of his hands. You pick up your spoon to carry on eating but notice he doesn’t move to do anything. Instead of eating, you roll your eyes and drop your spoon to pour some out for him. You hand him his spoon once you’ve done the milk. “Eat up, Buckaroo.” You try to suppress an amused smile as he looks at the colourful loops with confusion. He gathers some on his spoon and takes a bite. He pulls a surprised face. You hide your grin and keep eating. A few munches later you ask him if he's enjoying his breakfast.

“It's… weird.” He settles with. He crunches on his mouthful. You laugh at his expression. You fish out a green and a blue loop and flatten them onto your spoon. You pick up a purple one and bite it in half, creating an outline of a semi-circle. You nudge it on your spoon, creating a smiley face. Attempting not to laugh, you hold out the spoon in front of Bucky. He freezes.

“Cheer up, Bucky Bear.” He looks over to you’ve grown too many heads. You grin cheekily at him. His hard façade breaks as his face crinkles into a small smile of tender amusement.

“You're an interesting one,” he says, his eyes flicking between yours. You snort.

“Damn right, I'm completely original.” You turn back and finish your breakfast. He snorts at your cocky response. A few mouthfuls later, he asks who you are.

“I don't actually much about you…” he says cautiously.

“Oh, right,” you finish scraping around your bowl and have your last spoonful. “Well, my name is Y/N Y/L/N. My ability is remote vision.” You push your bowl away from you so you can rest your elbows on the table.

“...Remote vision?” He looks incredibly confused and you decide he looks cute like that. You give him a lopsided smile.

“I can project myself by stepping out of my physical body and walking around. It means I can see a lot more and my astral other half can't get harmed. It's handy for missions.” He inclines his head.

“I can see how that would be useful.”

“Ha yeah, well it sounds cool, but it leaves me really vulnerable whilst I'm doing it.” You crinkle your nose. “Kinda sucks.” Bucky nods.

“I'm Bucky Barnes and I have a metal arm.” You snort.

“Really? I didn’t notice.” You share a smile and he finishes his cereal in silence. You pick up your bowl and clear up. You gesture to yourself. “I’m gonna go get myself sorted out. Help yourself to more food; Tony honestly doesn’t care, he’ll just order more.” You wait for Bucky’s conformational nod before heading back to your room to get dressed.

***

“I’m avoiding Wanda.”

“Holy shit!” You drop your phone on the floor in surprise. You look up to see Bucky.

“Uh, sorry, I thought you heard me coming,” he says apologetically. _Heard you coming? My friend, you need to walk a little louder._ You reach down and pick up your phone.

“It’s okay, I startle easily when I’m preoccupied.” You shut off your phone and put it in your pocket. “How can I be of service, my dear Buckling?” His nose wrinkles at your nickname.

“I’m avoiding Wanda,” he says slowly. You nod and gesture to the couch. You plop yourself down and Bucky hesitates but joins you. He takes a deep breath and lets it out again in an attempt to relax. You rotate to face him fully and cross your legs, leaning against the arm of the chair. “She… It’s her powers. She got them from HYDRA.” You nod encouragingly. “I don’t like that she can look into my head and control me; like they did for so long.” _So Bucky is worried that Wanda is going to make him the Winter Soldier again? I guess his fear isn’t unfounded._

“Look, I get that you’re worried, but I honestly think that she won’t ever do that. Yeah, granted, sometimes she’s nosey. But she won’t ever deliberately hurt one of the team members.” You frown as you think. “In fact, I think even if you asked her to look into your head, I actually don’t think she would.” Bucky’s face crinkles into a confused frown.

“But why?”

“I guess it’s because she doesn’t want to hurt you or see you hurt. The team are like family. We’re all like siblings; we wouldn’t want to see each other hurt, however annoying we are.” Bucky nods, a bit more determined.

“I can see that.” You give him a small smile. He nods at you and then stands. “Thanks.” You smile up at him.

“Hey, no problem. If you need to talk, find me. Pretty much available all the time.” He nods at you one last time before disappearing into the corridor.

***

Panting from exertion, you take a swig from your water bottle and have a stretch. You’ve been jogging for about forty minutes and it feels like you’re sort of dying. You grab a towel and wipe the sweat off of your face. The doors to the gym open to reveal Bucky striding in. You frown. He looks frantic and rushed. He sits in front of you on a bench, looking like he’s run a marathon. _Or whatever the equivalent of a marathon is for a super soldier._

“‘Sup, Jimmy-James.” He looks a little thrown off by you using another nickname. “What d’you need?” You take another swig of water.

“I- I had another nightmare.” _Ah crap,_ you think.

“So do you need to talk about it, or do you want a distraction?” His eyes are darting side to side like he’s prey to a chasing predator.

“Talk, I think.” His voice sounds a little hoarse. Giving him space, you decide to continue stretching rather than sitting next to him. “I can’t tell what’s a dream and what’s a memory anymore.” You don’t know much personal information on Bucky, but you know enough to know that it’s bad. “It’s like… they’re all there. The people I’ve killed, their faces. But I see them as someone’s family member. A brother, a sister, a mother, father, lover. And they scream and they cry, and all the same, I still have to kill them.” His breaths sound angry. You decide, _screw it,_ and take a seat next to him.

“Well, I won’t tell you it’s not your fault and that it’s HYDRA’s. I’m sure you’ve heard that way too many times, even though it’s true.” You watch as he picks at the nails of his flesh hand. “You’ve got to remember with nightmares that it’s just your subconscious processing information. It’s horrific, I get that, but it isn’t real. The past has happened, Bucky, and it’s in the past.” You place a hand lightly onto his metal arm, not knowing if it’s okay to touch it. “Do you want some water?” He nods. You go over to the gym’s fridge, _because the gym has a fridge, how cool is that?!_ , and you grab a bottle of water for Bucky before heading back. You hand it to him.

“Thanks,” he mutters quietly and takes the bottle. He twiddles it about in his hands before finally deciding to unscrew the cap and drink some. You take a sip of yours too, with a lack of a better thing to do. You take a seat too and rest your cold bottle against your warm cheeks.

“I get nightmares too,” you admit. Sighing, you continue. “I wasn’t just born with my powers, I was a normal person who was living a good life. I’m sure you’ve heard of the ‘Battle of New York’ where the Chitauri invaded the city?” Bucky nods and you see it out of the corner of your eye. “Okay, well I had a run in with one of the ugly looking things. I didn’t have any training then, but I still managed to kick it’s gun away from me. It managed to stab me, though. Its dagger was covered in a purple substance, I think that’s what gave me my powers.” You pause, taking a calming breath. “I woke up in a hospital with most of the people I loved gone.” You clench your jaw a few times in remembrance. “When I woke up, everything felt different. I knew things weren’t the same and I felt it. I had this… this _thing_ that I couldn’t control. I’m actually lucky I had a run in with Bruce Banner at the hospital.” You roll the bottle anxiously between your hands. “Wouldn’t have got any help otherwise,” you mutter. Bucky sighs tiredly and you look at him.

“To the past,” he says, “and moving on from it.” He raises his bottle and with a weary smile, you clink yours against his.

“To the past and moving on,” you echo and you drink up the rest of your water. You both sit there for a while in companionable silence until your eyes start to droop.

“You look a little tired,” Bucky says.

“Prob’ly because I am,” you mumble. He ruffles your hair fondly, an action which surprises you. You yawn, stretch and stand. “Whelp, I’m off to bed then. See you around, Barney Bear.”

His voice sounds a mixture of amused and bemused. “Thank you,” he says quietly. You just about hear it.

“Anytime,” you reply. “Try and get some rest.” Walking out of the door, you yell, “Come find me when you need me!”

Although you feel a little raw from sharing secrets, you believe it’s for the better. As you throw yourself into bed that night, you can’t help but think that you’re starting to grow fond of Bucky.

***

“Wow, you look like shit.” You feel like grabbing a coffee and committing murder.

“Thanks, Tony. You really know how to make a girl feel special.” Natasha appears to your side.

“You don’t look well.” She places the back of her hand on your forehead and guides you to sit down. “You’re burning up. I think you’ve got a fever.” You grumble to yourself pitifully as you’re passed a glass of cold water and a pill. “Drink up,” you huff and do as you’re told. Your water feels freezing in contrast to your body heat. You shiver.

“I feel shit.”

“As I said, you look like it.”

“Fuck off, Stark.” As a peace offering, you see him slide a small plate over to you. It has a slice of toast on it. “Thanks,” you mutter half-heartedly. You tear off a small piece and nibble it. You only eat about half of it before you push your plate away. Steve looks at you from where he's preparing everyone else's breakfast. He looks a little concerned. You inhale and let out a rasping cough. It's wet sounding and painful as hell. You sniff as your nose starts to run. Clint walks into the kitchen and makes himself some coffee. He looks over to you and takes in your hunched figure and sickly pale face.

“You okay kid?” Your tired eyes slide over to him. You sigh with your whole body.

“Jus’ peachy thanks.” He gives you a sympathetic smile.

“Looks like you have the flu, kid.” You make a pitiful noise and drop your head onto the table. It's nice and cold against your burning forehead. You doze like that until a hand is placed on your shoulder. “You should move somewhere more comfortable,” Clint says. He helps you up and guides you out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Pushing you lightly down onto the couch, he drapes a blanket over you. “I'm off out, but if you need anything, holler. FRIDAY's here.” You hum and curl up, closing your eyes.

***

You feel a dip in the couch and moan. “Ugh, fuck.” You whine, burying your face into the blanket. Your skin feels like spiders are crawling all over it.

“Hey, are you alright?” The weight shifts and a cool hand is placed against your forehead. You lean into the touch. “Jesus, you're hot.”

“Damn right,” is your muffled reply. There's a quiet huff from the person.

“There's water here, you should probably drink it.” You heave a sigh. “Want me to help you sit up?” You hum. “Take that as a yes,” the voice mutters. A hand appears at your shoulders and helps you uncurl yourself and sit up. You open your eyes and see Bucky helping you. He holds up a glass of water.

“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?” You mutter, taking the glass. Bucky smiles lopsidedly.

“Well the waters here, you might as well drink it.”

“Wasn't talking about the water,” you mumble and drink it. Your stomach turns and you feel sick.

“Don't rush. Do you need anything? Something small to eat?” You wrinkle your nose up.

“Ice pack would be nice. I have the world's worst headache.” He pats you on the shoulder sympathetically but doesn't actually move to leave. “I ache _all_ over. I've barely done anything,” you complain.

“That's influenza for ya,” he says softly. You finish half of the glass of water and shake your head. He gets the message and takes the glass from you. “Would you be better off in your room?” You huff, not having the energy to reply. You jolt as two arms scoop you up. The blanket thankfully stays over you. The shift in position makes your head spin, so you press your forehead to his shoulder and close your eyes. His body warmth makes you feel woozy. You drift in and out of sleep as Bucky takes you to your room. You can feel the vibrations through his chest when he asks FRIDAY for directions to your room. _His heartbeat sounds nice…_ you think, dozing again. You feel yourself being lowered onto what must be your bed. You can’t be bothered to complain about him leaving, so instead you hold onto his shirt. He tries to tug it from your hands but you make a noise of complaint and keep holding it. He chuckles and eventually pulls himself free. “I’ll go get you some water,” and then he’s off.

Later, you feel a cold, metal hand on your head. At first, the cold is painful and you pull away from it. But as your head starts to cool, it feels nice. You hum and lean into the hand. “S’nice,” you mumble.

“Good to know my metal hand is good for something.” You sigh, feeling light-headed, and drift softly back into sleep again.

***

It takes about a week and a few days for you to mostly recover from your illness. Bucky visits you every day and you talk about everything and anything that comes to mind. When he goes to leave, Bucky kisses you on the forehead. Each time, when he's gone, you wonder if it means something.

***

You still have a cough and get bad headaches, but you're no longer as bad as you were last week with the flu. If you’re honest, you’re having a pretty bad day today anyway, so any illness wouldn't have actually make it any worse.

You can’t breathe properly through your nose at the moment, which is frustrating you immensely. Its times like this that you realise just how much you take your nose for granted.

In addition to your frustration is upset. Recently, you’ve been trying to get back in contact with a close friend of yours. You haven’t seen them for a few years, but you know that they survived what happened in New York unscathed. It took some research and rummaging, but you managed to find their contact details. You’d called them and… let’s just say it didn’t go well.

“You’re a freak!” They’d shouted at you. “I’ve seen that you’re part of that Avengers’ group; I’ve seen that wherever you go, innocent people get hurt!” You’d been frustrated. You knew a fragment of what they’d said was true, but they were wrong about you. You’d changed, yes, but for the better. It turned out that they had changed too.

Frustrated, you scream through your teeth and hurl your phone at the wall. It hits the wall and falls to the floor without any damage. Tony personally hand made you a Stark Phone a few months ago and you have no idea what it’s made of, but it’s sturdy as hell. Perfect for throwing at walls.

Smacking your face with both of your hands, you curse rather colourfully.

“What’s wrong?” _Ah, the resident Buckaroo returns._

“Nothing,” you exhale through your teeth. “It’s just…” you wave your hand around in annoyance. “An old friend of mine hates me because I’m part of the Avengers. I think they hate me because of my powers.” You watch with a frown as Bucky picks up your phone and rubs its surface to clean it for you. He holds it out for you. You take it with a scowl, pocketing it. “Sometimes I just wish I had my old life back. I miss my friends, my family, my old life.” Rubbing your face tiredly, you continue. “I _know_ that you’ve been through worse, so I’m sorry I’m complaining. It’s just…” Your voice trails off. Bucky walks behind you and a hand rests on your shoulder.

“I get it, it’s okay. I’m pretty sure a lot of the team have felt something akin to what you’re feeling before.” A hand appears on your other shoulder and he gives you a little soothing massage. It helps to ease your tension.

“Life sucks,” you mutter.

“Yes.”

“I’m tired.”

“I can see that,” he rubs your arms. “You usually are.” He walks around to face you. “Do you want to talk about it or do you want a distraction?” You can’t help but smile as your previous words are parroted back at you.

“Distraction please.”

“Okay.”

And then he kisses you. You make a surprised noise but relax into the kiss after a few seconds. Tony walks past and wolf whistles at you both. You put a middle finger up in his general direction. You pull back from Bucky, licking your lips.

“Good distraction,” you incline your head looking into Bucky's eyes.

“I thought so,” Bucky nods with a grin. He takes both of your hands in his. “I've been thinking about you a lot recently.” He pauses in thought. “You're the only one who's actually sat down with me and not judged my every word. I feel like I can tell you things I can't tell anyone else.” You watch his face as he ponders. “I was wondering, say no if you want to, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me.” He looks down at you like he's timid of your rejection.

“So, I found this really nice bakery when I went out for a run this morning.” You feel him tense at what he thinks is a subject change. “Fancy going to check it out? It smelt great when I ran past.” You say, an invitation to go out on one right now. Relief ignites on his features.

“Sure,” he squeezes your hands in his. Feeling happy and grateful to have him around, you lead him to the elevator with a spring in your step and an evident smile on your face.

Tony walks past you with a coffee in hand. “Bucky and Y/N sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be. It starts with S and ends with X, oh my god it must be-”

The elevator doors shut before he manages to finish. You laugh, looking at Bucky to see him blushing. As you giggle at him, he face palms. You punch his arm playfully. “Don't be so melodramatic.”

He smiles and scoops you up in his arms. You giggle. Then, feeling content for the first time in a week, you reach up onto your toes and kiss him once more.


End file.
